Revival: The Sequel to Sacrifice
by starthedog
Summary: Sonics been gone for 5 years. He's been looking over his friends, watching them as they grow without him. But ecspecially Amy... Then one day Sonic is pushed to the limit and is determined to go back...  The sequel Sacrifice: A Sonamy Tragedy.


Revival: The Sequeal to Sacrifice

I've been gone for 5 years. Shot down-quite literally speaking- by some stupid bear while protecting the one I love. Now I'm Here, wherever "Here" is. If this is the heaven all those religious junkies are crazy about, well they've got another thing coming to 'em. Hehe…

Here, it's all black. Absolutely nothing to keep you sane. To be honest, I'm not sure how I even manage to stay even headed. The only light Here comes from yourself in the form of only a faint glow. It isn't really all that useful, but it's a little comforting. It's the only thing from the Real World that exists here. Light… That's it.

Oh yeah, I'm Sonic by the way. I honestly think I've broken the record for the longest amount of time in this forsaken place without forgetting your name. There's really no need for them Here, but I want to keep mine for as long as possible.

Now that I think about it, I think I know how I manage to stay sane. I can see what's going on down below in the Real World. I don't know if I'm the only one Here with the ability to do this, but I don't care. I can watch what my friends are doing and it helps. Yes, I know it sounds stalkerish but you try being Here in this dark, endless black hole with nothing to look foreword too but the end of the world.

But while watching them, I always sigh and wish I was one of those lucky ones who can return to the Real World as Guardian Angels or Spirits. But noooo! I can't be one of those lucky ones, even though I'm the greatest hero the Real World gas ever seen; saving it a gazillion times over when I was alive.

Well, I almost got to stay down there, a few months ago. But almost isn't good enough. "Almost" doesn't allow me to spend the rest of my, uh… life I suppose, with the person I love.

Down in the Real World everything was good and quite. Criminal activity had drastically slowed since I died, almost to the point of there being no need for heroes anymore. Of course there were the penny thieves: bank robbers, car jackers etc. But nothing really, well BIG. And during that time, my friends got a break. And during that break period, the girl of my dreams, Amy, seemed to have… moved on…

I've been wanting her to move on for a while now, but now that it actually happened… well I don't really like it. I'm glad she's happy again, but it still makes me uncomfortable foe me to see her get along so chummily with my arch-rival, Shadow. But I truly am happy for her…

Anyways, all had been quite until one day, my nemesis Dr. Robotnik appeared again. We called him Dr. Eggman because he's so fat he looks like an egg walking upright on two feet. No joke.

When I died, he was as grief stricken as everyone else. In all of our years of battling each other, he had never tried to kill me. And after my death, he kind of disappeared off the face of the planet. And then another day, he was back. Every TV within one hundred miles of his base broadcasted a message stating he would soon take over the world.

So, in response to this, my best friend, Miles Prower (We just call him Tails) who is a genius traced the broadcast signal back to some nearby mountains. And thus a new adventure began. Well it wasn't really an adventure, but whatever.

Tails, my thick headed friend Knuckles and Amy jumped into the Tornado, a plane Tails had created himself, and flew off.

The base was HUGE, far bigger than anything else Eggman had ever built. They landed the plane about a mile south of the base's perimeter just to be safe. When they all jumped out, they had a look of dread on their faces, as if they knew what was coming. If only they had…

Amy, who looked beautiful by the way, took the lead. It didn't take long at all for them to reach the base. They all just stood there, looking up at the colossal building that stood before them. There was a low fog on the mountain, giving it a really eerie look that had sent a shiver down my backbone.

Tails was the one who broke the silence. "Ya know what? I'm sick of this. Lets just end Eggman today once and for all." There was a brief moment of silence before he added. "It's what Sonic would want."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah. For Sonic." He put his hand in the middle of the three of them. Tails added his own. They both looked at Amy, who hadn't added her hand yet.

She was quiet for a few seconds. Then she grinned and nodded as she put her hand on top of Knuckles and Tails' hands.

In unison, they all threw their hands into the air and yelled "For Sonic!"

I swear I felt a rush of energy flow through my body when they said that. It was like as they were trying to empower themselves to do better, they were empowering me too.  
With one great punch, Knuckles broke a hole into the wall that was blocking their way into the base and they all ran in.

To make a long story short: They killed some robots, dodged some laser turrets and destroyed one of Eggman's huge robots. By the end of all this they were wiped out. But, Eggman was just getting started. "Ho ho ho ho!" He cackled. "You think I'm done? Think again!" He pushed a button in the Egg Hopper he was sitting in. An Egg Hopper is a small floating device Eggman built so he can sit in and float away if he needs to escape.

Out of the ground, which was metallic and looked like an out of place door- they were outside- rose a robot. This wasn't an average robot though. It was blue and metallic with glowing red eyes. It had three quills and a yellow engine where a belly mark should've been. It even had red shoes. "Say hello to Metal Sonic Mach 5!" He laughed.

A low growl from one of my friends interrupted him though. It was Amy. She was holding the Piko Piko Hammer, her weapon of choice, below her knees and she was kind of slouched over a little bit. There was a huge snarl on her face and the look in her eyes was kind of homicidal. She yelled at Eggman with undisguised disgust and hate ringing in her voice. "That is NOT Sonic you stupid jerk! That hunk of scrap metal doesn't even deserve to have Sonic in its name! It is not and never will be Sonic or anything close to being Sonic!" She had tears in her eyes. "How could you even consider using that stupid mockery of him after what happened!"

Amy charged at the "stupid mockery" of me with the Piko Piko Hammer held high above her head. She was about to swing the hammer down on Metal's head, when in a blink of an eye, the robot's hand lashed out , grabbed Amy by the wrist and threw her down onto the ground with a horrible thud! The robot had her positioned so that she couldn't even move her head. I was just standing above, terrified for her life and wanting so desperately to help, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Amy!" Knuckles cried and he started to charge at Metal too. But with its one free hand, Metal shot out gooey, gunky looking stuff at his feet and stopped him in his tracks. He fell over onto his face.  
Tails didn't even have time to react before the same goo was on his feet too. He tried to fly off using his twin tails, but the goo's hold was to tight.

Finally, I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to get down there and help them. The little window I was watching all this happen from was right in front of me. I could still feel the rush of energy coursing through me. Maybe I could break threw the window. At this point anything was better than just watching my friends get beaten to a pulp.

I backed up a few feet and ran at full speed into the window. I didn't break through, but I kept on pushing. I was pushing with my shoulder so I was at an angle. In could barely see what was happening.

Eggman was laughing sadistically as all three of my friends struggled to break free of their holds. "Finish her my Metal Sonic Mach 5!" Eggman commanded. Metal Sonic looked down at Amy and a large blaster looking weapon appeared where his free hand should be. He was aiming straight at her.

I started to push with all my might. Harder and harder. I could feel the window weakening.  
By now the blaster was almost done charging up power. I only had a few precious seconds left.  
I was shutting my eyes now, concentrating solely on the thought of seeing Amy again. I couldn't let her die. No. Not now.

I couldn't see him, but I could imagine Eggman was grinning like a mad man. "Say goodbye pinky!"  
I gave one final push. The window broke into a million pieces and a blinding flash of light exploded out of it. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled as I traveled through the dimensions, breaking all the rules of time and space. It only took a nanosecond for me to get from There to the Real World.

I barreled into Metal Sonic while in a Spin-Dash at the speed of sound, making it let go of Amy and misfiring the blast into the air. I must've pushed it at least 20 feet to the right, straight into a huge boulder. I kept on spinning while on top of the boulder just to make sure Metal was destroyed. When I was done, all that was left of Metal were unrecognizable shapes of scrap metal. I looked over to see if Eggman was still there- he wasn't. Stupid coward.

Then suddenly I realized I had done it. I was back. I was in the Real World again.  
I turned my whole body around to check if Amy was alright. She, as well as Knuckles and Tails, were staring at me like they had seen a ghost or something. Amy was on the ground and slowly getting to her feet.

"Oh my God… S-Sonic?" she spoke in a whisper, but I could clearly hear her. Our eyes met and in a second a whole night of memories passed between us: The scream for help. My arrival. The gunshot. The confession of my love. Everything that happened the night I died was remembered.

Tears were streaming down her eyes as she at first walked, then ran towards me. "Sonic!" When she was about a yard away I braced my self for one of her killer bear hugs. But when she reached me and tried to put her hands around me, they just passed right through my body. Only then did I realize I was translucent and I had miniature sparkles and stars emanating from me. She looked up at me with tears of joy filling her eyes. "Sonic," she sobbed "I-I…" She was lost for words.

I looked quickly at Knuckles and Tails. They were free from the goo now, but they were just standing there eyes wide and mouth's slightly ajar. They looked really funny. I looked back down at Amy and suddenly realized that even though she couldn't hug me, I could hug her.

I put my arms around her and held her close, somehow knowing even though I could break through the window, I would never be able to again. She nuzzled into my chest fur and kept on crying. I started crying also. "I love you so much Amy. I want you to know that I will always love you, even if you fall in love with someone else…" I wanted her to know that so she wouldn't feel guilty about falling in love again. I rested my chin on her head and kept on telling her how much I love her.

We just held each other there for what felt like an eternity. My eyes had been closed and when I opened them I noticed I was fading. Amy must've noticed too because she looked up at me with these big and sad pleading eyes. "You can't leave me Sonic… Not again…"

"I'm sorry Amy…" I only had a minute left. "I-I don't really have a choice…" Suddenly I remembered something I hadn't been able to do in life that I so desperately wanted to do.

"But why-" She was cut off by me as I kissed her for the first- and last- time. It was only about 10 seconds long, but it had more love in it than what could ever be expressed in words. And I didn't care if my two best friends were watching me, not even knowing why I was kissing her. They thought I had always thought her as annoying.

When I pulled away I was almost completely faded out of existence. There were tear stains running down Amy's cheek. "Sonic…"

I looked over at Tails and Knuckles. I winked and grinned at them. "See ya guys later!" They robotically waved back still not understanding what was going on. I looked down one last time and smiled. "Goodbye Amy… Always remember I will always love you…"  
She squeaked back to me "Good bye Sonic…" as I completely disappeared from her life for the second time.

When they got home, they were surrounded by news media wanting to know how they got back alive(There were some PRETTY big explosions, the biggest being the light explosion I had made).

They replied saying that a miracle had happened and left it at that.

IF YOU FAVORITE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
